


Respecting Her Wishes

by Melodi_Maizono



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodi_Maizono/pseuds/Melodi_Maizono
Summary: Sonia is revealed as the traitor, and none of the survivors, especially Chiaki, can’t believe the truth.
Relationships: Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Respecting Her Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something quick about this idea I had, so there’s not much thought behind these alternate survivors.
> 
> However, Sonia as the traitor makes me sad :(
> 
> Edit: Everyone knowing Twogami’s talent by chapter 5 was brought up by one of the commenters, so I edited the mentions of Byakuya/Twogami and replaced it with Tatsuki! In this scenario, I imagine Twogami became the “protagonist”, and gave themselves a name as a sign of character development.

My eyes were wide.

Sonia was looking down, her hair hanging over face, making me unable to read her expression. But I didn’t need to. She no doubt felt misery, melancholy, or any other word that could describe it all.

Sonia was the traitor of this killing game…?

“Ah, yes… I am the traitor. I am glad you all have worked together to solve it, just like I expected my classmates would!”

She lifted her head up, smiling at the other five in the room. They all carried different expressions… expressions that I could barely focus on. Fuyuhiko held his head down while gripping onto the podium, Hiyoko was mumbling to herself as she looked away from Sonia, and Tatsuki still held their head forward, but with shaking hands. 

After Tatsuki accused Sonia, not a word was said until Sonia confessed. After her confession, the despairful atmosphere did not lessen in the slightest. It was hard to believe the positive, outgoing girl… worked against us this entire time.

“Chiaki, Tatsuki, Hiyoko, Fuyuhiko… I truly apologize for betraying you like this, especially you, Chiaki.”

Sonia turned her head to me, her blue eyes seeming more distant as they were full of tears. I wanted to shout, I wanted to refute her confession, but I couldn’t. Byakuya’s explanation of Nagito’s plan was perfect, and there was no other explanation for why Sonia knew so much.

“Sonia, why did you work against us…? Everything makes sense… except your motive.”

I couldn’t make sense of Sonia’s motive at all. She was the person I least suspected… the girl who stayed by my side this entire time. She encouraged me to open up to the others! She sat down and played games with me! That couldn’t have just been an act, right?

“Well… I am unfortunately prohibited from telling you all the truth, but I can say that none of my actions were false. I truly do care for you all.”

Despite the truth of her facing execution in mere moments, she kept the smile on her face. Despite the tears staining her skin, she kept the smile on her face. No matter how much her voice seemed to be pained, she smiled.

“Fuck all of this! Why the fuck do you have to be the traitor?! This crap doesn’t make any sense…”

Fuyuhiko was the first one to talk after me, his hands shaking as he aimed his screams towards Sonia. 

“Y-You helped me after Mahiru d-died! Y-You were so n-nice to me… how can you be the traitor?!”

Hiyoko was finally able to speak up, but in between her words were frequent stutters and pauses. 

“I apologize for putting so much pressure on you, Nevermind… this is a situation none of us were prepared for.”

Finally, Tatsuki spoke up, his leader-like attitude barely keeping up as they felt the pain around the room. 

“I truly care for all of you… nothing is able to disprove that fact. Though I am the traitor, I hold all of you close to my heart. Not a word was a lie.”

Right… it wasn’t like her to lie. She’s still the same girl, but forced into this role. 

“Oh, boohoo… I wonder how many tissues I’ll need for this soap opera! Wait, wait, wait! Soap operas don’t have this much murder and despair! I must be on the wrong channel!”

Monokuma laughed at our reactions, just like always. Sonia didn’t mind, chuckling as an effort to hide her fear.

“Sonia… I don’t blame you for this. You were forced into this, and I hope you know that none of us hate you. We could never forget everything you’ve done for us.”

I said those words, as painful as it was to me. My hands shook, but I gripped the podium tightly, hoping to stop the shivering. It didn’t work.

“Everyone… please do not hesitate to vote for me. As a princess, I accept this sacrifice with honor and dignity… and I wish to prevent the despair of my classmates while doing so.”

After she spoke, the option to vote was put in front of us. It was like my mind was split in two. I didn’t want to sacrifice Sonia, yet… I can’t dishonor her last moments. I can’t make it any more difficult than it already is for her.

I raised my hand, and slowly moved it towards the voting screen… my fingers shook as I struggled to make my decision, but as I moved it, I finally pressed the button.

I respected her wishes.

I voted for Sonia.


End file.
